


Sooner or Later (I Always Get My Man)

by songquake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, dark!Ginny, male submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Baby you're mine on a platter,<br/>I always get my man.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later (I Always Get My Man)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=its_art).



> **Written for its_art as part of the Kinky Kristmas 2012 celebration at Daily Deviant**
> 
> **Kinks/Themes Included:** male submission, bondage, cropping, boots, corsets, oral sex, riding  
>  **Other Warnings/Content:** Dub-con (at least as first), orgasm control, chan (Tom Riddle is either fifteen or, you know, 57 or 67 and a shade—but his body is young…). Some suspension of disbelief may be necessary.   
> **Word Count:** 5155, of which 155 belong to Stephen Sondheim. So yeah, 5000 exactly!   
> **Author's Notes:** Title and lyrics from [Madonna's "Sooner or Later"](http://youtu.be/6bksKb8JHvU) (lyrics and music by Stephen Sondheim).  
>  its_art, you asked for Death Eater!Ginny, which I wasn't able to do while keeping the two of them in character. I still haven't managed to divorce canon, all these years in. I did manage some Dark!Ginny, though, and I hope that (plus the several other kinks included) satisfies. Happy Kinky Kristmas, my fellow Deviant!

_Sooner or later you're gonna be mine,_  
Sooner or later you're gonna be fine.  
Baby, it's time that you face it,  
I always get my man. 

Ginny was well out of Hogwarts and into her career at the Department of Mysteries when she first heard the full story of how Harry and Hermione had saved Sirius and Buckbeak.

"You mean, Dumbledore just let you— _told_ you, even—to go back in time and fix things?" 

"I had a hard time really believing it too, Gin, when I finally woke up," Ron commiserated. "Wish I'd got to go on that adventure." 

"Ugh, Ron, no you _don't_ ," Hermione said in a tone suggesting they'd been through this argument several times already. 

Ron huffed. "Well, it's one of those things that sure, seems routine to _you_ , Madam I-used-a-Time-Turner-every-day-when-I-was-fourteen, but believe me, getting to go back and repeat a day or two is something I've often wished I could." He looked down and muttered, "Wished I could do it as soon as I'd left you and Harry, for instance." 

Hermione nodded. "I know; it was far too convenient, really. Though I suppose it _is_ for the best, after all, that we ruined all the Time Turners when we knocked over that shelf in the Department of Mysteries…" 

Like everyone else, Ginny nodded along. 

"Pass some more eggnog?" she said, motioning to Harry. 

She smiled to herself; the Department of Mysteries' decision to grant Boxing Day as well as Christmas as a holiday this year was the perfect wrapping for this gift of knowledge.

_Sooner or later you're gonna decide,  
Sooner or later there's nowhere to hide._

It was a trifle, of course, for an Unspeakable to gain access to the Time Room, and another trifle to assemble the variety of Time Turners necessary to go back precisely to the morning that Tom Riddle had taken over Ginny's body that last time.

Ridiculous, actually, that the Department of Mysteries didn't keep closer watch over their objects or employees, but since she'd finished her training and been given clearance to pursue various arcane research…

Besides which, it had been her very experiences speaking with Tom—her first-hand knowledge of how dark teenagers could be and how easily innocence could twist in the wind of commiserative rhetoric—that had made her so attractive to the Department. 

Ginny pointed her wand at the pile of objects before her: a broomstick, a riding crop, a significant length of Muggle rope, a knife, a phial of Veritaserum. 

The Time Turners were joined together by a chain round their throats. Ginny wrapped it round her own and secured the clasp. 

She turned the largest device twelve times, the next one six, the third twenty-eight. 

Ginny took her pet snake out of her other pocket, un-Petrified it, and tickled it until it convinced the sink to open up for them.

Since it was midnight, Ginny merely needed to fly down to the Chamber of Secrets, Stun the Basilisk, and wait.

_Baby, it's time, so why waste it in chatter?_  
Let's settle the matter.  
Baby, you're mine on a platter,  
I always get my man. 

The most difficult part, Ginny found, was lying in silent wait for Tom Riddle Jr. to suck enough life from her younger self that he became flesh—or close enough to flesh to be useful. Ginny had to remind herself that he could not possibly suck all the life out of the child, as she'd certainly survived long enough for Harry to rescue her and bring her home.

Still, she shuddered as she watched herself prick a finger to start the process of granting Riddle actual life-force. 

Then she gritted her teeth and shot a non-verbal _Stupefy_ at the newly-embodied Tom Marvolo Riddle. She shot another one at young Ginny Weasley before the girl could turn around and see who else was in the Chamber, then took a moment to run the plan through her head. 

She had two hours, if she and Harry had accurately reconstructed the time between when Ginny remembered opening the diary and the time when Harry made his way down to the Chamber. 

Two hours would be plenty. 

Ginny strode to Tom's prostrate body and tied his hands behind his back, then tied his feet together and manoeuvred him into a kneeling position before joining those knots and securing him in position. She reinforced the bonds with magic ( _Petrificum Rem_ was such a useful spell), then took aim at Tom Riddle once more. 

" _Rennervate_." 

Ginny walked around to view her quarry. Tom Riddle was a slip of a thing, too-thin in that way Harry used to be when he was still spending summers with the Dursleys. He looked up at her, fury in his eyes soon replaced by hesitation. 

"How?" His voice cracked, further betraying his age. Ginny watched him swallow. He looked up from her knees, which were aimed at his head, past her skirt and corset to her face, and blinked. 

Ginny smiled slowly, so pleased to have rendered this brash dark creature speechless for once. "Hello, Tom," she said. "I suppose you're wondering how I got down here without you? Or perhaps how I managed to age twelve years in the time you were out cold." She saw how his face pinked even as his eyes flashed—just a flicker of red in what could once have been a warm brown. 

"Or maybe," she crooned, "you're wondering how I grew up to be so sexy, and why your heart is pounding in your dick." She stepped closer, toed Riddle's knees apart, and nudged the inseam of his trousers. The trousers shifted, starting to tent, and Ginny grabbed Tom's chin, forcing his eyes to hers. "Being out of control sometimes can be so much fun, can't it?" 

Tom jerked his head back. "No!" he said even as Ginny grabbed his hair and slapped him.

_But if you insist, babe, the challenge delights me._  
The more you resist, babe, the more it excites me.  
And no one I've kissed, babe, ever fights me again.  
If you're on my list, it's just a question of when. 

"Liar," Ginny whispered. "Looks like you haven't learnt your mind magic, Tom, because all your desires are right there. Your thoughts are _screaming_ at me." She paused, taking the time to examine his mind. Despite the lack of Occlumency, Tom Riddle's thoughts were difficult to read, if only because a fifteen-year-old in his first sexual encounter was never the most organized of thinkers.

"You don't really know what I want," Tom muttered, staring at her boots once more. "You're just a stupid bird, grown up somehow into a woman who wants revenge. You just want to take back some power." He looked up and smirked. "Why don't you join me? We could be so much more powerful _together_." 

Ginny laughed, almost breezily, and stepped back. "You must remember, Tom," she said conversationally, conjuring a high-backed stool for herself, "that you lived inside me, thinking among my thoughts, leaving behind a confused girl who was supposed to become you and kill off her own self. Except that I survived, Tom, and eventually learnt to unlock the thoughts of a mind that had lived within my own." 

She had his attention; he stared openly now. "So I know how much you wish somebody would take care of _you_ for once, as well as how much you know that this dark path is wrong. Unfortunately, I can't go back far enough in time to change the boy you were at fifteen." She sighed. "I might never have been born, if I'd done. It's just the sort of paradox they warn against when teaching Intro to Time Magic. So even though I know what you need to hear, what you need to experience to reform, and even though I am one of those you might actually _listen_ to—older, Pureblooded, and better-versed in magic—I can't do anything that would even change what happens a few hours from now." 

She moved to crouch before him. Grabbing him by the hair, she moved close enough that he would be able to feel her breath across his lips as she spoke. "You're wrong about us being able to gain power together, Tom," she murmured, "but you're right that I want some revenge." Tom's breath quickened beneath her, and she saw his tongue move across his lips. "You want me to kiss you, hm?" she said.

Tom released a high, stuttering moan.

"Say it," she whispered, nearly lip-to-lip. 

"Yes," Tom hissed. 

Ginny crushed his head forward, his hair pulled tight among her fingers, a counterpoint of pain to the pressing of lips and thrusting of tongue. She bit at his lips, causing him to open up further, and pressed in, remembering at the last minute that her corset's lace and leather would only torture Tom if he could feel it against his bare skin. 

She tugged his head back up, sat on her heels, and pointed her wand at the flushed boy. " _Divesto_ ," she crooned.

Ginny spread her legs and straddled Tom's hips, being careful not to allow his straining cock contact with her arse. She rubbed her chest against his, exhilarated as she felt his nipples and his breath catch. She pulled him into another kiss, dominating yet allowing him to stroke her mouth with his tongue. "Mm, you want to make me feel good, do you?" she said. 

Tom's entire being seemed to shudder as he looked up, looked away, and nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

"Say it."

"I want to make you feel good."

_When I get a yen, then baby, Amen.  
I'm counting to ten, and then..._

"Not yet," Ginny said, though she was aching to feel those full lips and strong tongue elsewhere. "You've been too naughty for that sort of fun, haven't you?"

Tom looked at her in disbelief.

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, 'naughty' doesn't quite cover it, does it?" she said, tapping her chin. "And really, for all the trouble you've caused, you already deserve a Dementor's Kiss, or possibly even a few Cruciatus Curses."

She watched as Tom flinched, and sighed for effect. "Sadly, I can't do anything that will render you insensible, even for a few hours." She glared at him. "Don't look so relieved; you don't know what I've got planned instead." She reached into her pocket and withdrew the phial. "Do you know what this is, Tom?" she asked.

Tom cocked his head, leaning to examine it more closely. Ginny uncorked the phial, and rotated it a bit so Tom could observe its viscosity and lack of odour. 

"Veritaserum?" Somehow he seemed uncertain.

"Ten points to Slytherin for correctly identifying the potion," Ginny said, smiling. "Now, you've got a choice, Tom: You can agree to speak truthfully—and I _will_ know if you lie—or you can be relieved of the need to decide to be truthful and have a nice drop of Veritaserum." 

Tom's mouth quivered as if he were trying not to bite his lip. Ginny could see Tom's need for control battling with his desire to surrender, and the need was losing. 

"Veritaserum," he said, voice small but clear.

Ginny felt her face light up, eyes sparkling. "Oh, _good_ , Tom," she said. "Now open your mouth." 

She carefully deposited a drop on his tongue. "Just a partial dose, Tom—enough to help you along for the next half hour or so." 

Tom's eyes went unfocussed and he blinked rapidly, seeking out Ginny's face. When they made eye contact once more, Ginny could see his eyes had dilated even wider than the dim light of the Chamber and Tom's arousal ought to have warranted. 

She pulled out the crop and resized it. "See this, Tom? Know what it is?"

Tom nodded, scowling a bit. "It's a riding crop," he said, "for Muggle horse training."

Ginny grinned. "It is. And of course you _would_ have seen these, growing up amongst Muggles, wouldn't you?" 

"Not as much as you might think," he said, eyes skittering away. 

Ginny grabbed his cheeks again, using Legilimency to see what he meant. "Ah," she said. "Not much time for animals there at the orphanage, was there?" 

"No, miss," he said, voice hard. 

Ginny smacked his flank lightly with the crop. "None of that, now. Remember that this is _not_ an orphanage, and I _can_ take corrective action against you." 

"For the moment," Tom muttered. Ginny smiled. 

"At _this_ moment, it is time for your punishment." 

" _Muggle_ punishment?" 

Ginny hummed and walked behind him. "Time for you to learn how Muggle methods can be just as effective, I think." She pushed on his shoulder. "Bend over and show me your arse."

With his arms still bound behind him, Tom was forced to put his face to the ancient, damp stone. He glanced to the side, causing Ginny to follow his gaze. 

"Tell the snake to go to sleep, Tom." 

Tom lifted his head and hissed. 

"Will that great snake be a problem for me?" 

"No, miss," Tom said. 

"Good. Now, we need to find out what punishment you deserve." Ginny paused. Truly, she knew, there was no punishment she could dole out with this crop that could make up for the hurt even a fifteen-year-old Tom Riddle had already caused. She sighed. 

"How many Unforgiveable Curses have you cast, Tom?" 

"Only the Imperius, miss," he said. 

" _Only the Imperius_ ," Ginny repeated mockingly. "What does that do, Tom?"

"It takes away someone's will and makes them do what I want," Tom said. "It doesn't _kill_ them, and it doesn't _hurt_ them," he said. 

Ginny spanked him with a bare hand. 

"Ah!" Tom shouted. 

"It only takes away someone's will," Ginny said, still with a bite to her voice. "And how do you feel, not being in control of yourself, Tom?"

Tom bowed his head until it began to thrash back and forth. "I hate that I don't want to be in control!" he howled, finally succumbing to the bit of Veritaserum. 

Ginny chuckled darkly. "And the truth comes out," she said. "Do you want to submit to me now, Tom?" 

"Yes," Tom sobbed. 

Ginny spanked him a few more times, warming his bottom so that the cropping would sting all the more. "Tell me, Tom, what's the punishment you deserve?" 

"Azkaban," he said, without even a slight hesitation. He'd submitted to the Veritaserum as well as to Ginny, then. 

"And why do you deserve that, Tom?" Ginny said, interrupting the rhythm of smacks on Tom's bottom. 

"I killed a girl, and framed another student for it," Tom said. "And I didn't mind. I want to kill everyone who annoys me, anyone who gets in the way of my power." 

Ginny tsked. "Not a very good way of finding happiness, Tom," she said. 

Tom snorted. "I can find contentment in knowing nobody can hurt me," he said. 

Ginny summoned and engorged her knife non-verbally. "But that's not true, is it, Tom?" she whispered, drawing the back of the blade along the side of Tom's throat.

Tom was panting. "Not right now, miss," he hiccoughed. "Please, miss, don't kill me." 

Still leaning over to speak in his ear, Ginny snorted. "What would be the fun in that?" she said softly. "Especially since it would ruin the scene yet to come." Instead, she took the knife and used it to score the soft flesh of his buttocks. "And this," she said, "this doesn't even hurt yet, does it?" 

"N-no, miss," Tom stuttered. "It itches, a bit…" 

Ginny smiled grimly. "Just you wait, though." Her smile broadened as Tom whimpered beneath her. "Now, you killed a girl. And you cast the Imperius Curse. How many people have you held that way?" 

"Just five, miss, so far." 

Ginny tsked again. "So far…Tom, you really are a twisted individual." 

"I know, miss," he said. "Are you…are you going to punish me?" 

"Oh yes, Tom, though not nearly as much as you deserve." Ginny paused. Five _Imperios_ and one murder. "You can't really atone for any of those crimes, you know," she said conversationally. "But I think I can give you enough pain that you might wish you hadn't done it." 

She stepped back and said, "Tell me the name of the first person you Imperiused."

"Davey Stewart," Tom offered. 

Ginny smacked his bottom five times with the crop. She was pleased with how well the triangles from the leather stood out as white against his already-pinkened flesh before blushing darker. "Who was Davey Stewart?" she asked.

"Another Muggle at the orphanage, two summers ago." 

"Who else? More Muggles?" Ginny demanded.

"Jim Conway, another Muggle." 

Ginny gave him five lashes for Jim Conway. Each of these drew a hiss from the boy. "And?"

"Emily Michaels." 

Ginny put some extra weight behind the strokes for what she imagined was a helpless little girl. "And?" 

"Rubeus Hagrid." 

"Hagrid?" Ginny nearly gasped her response. "Why?" 

Tom looked over his shoulder. "He wouldn't confess to harbouring any dangerous creatures, and I needed him to already be known for illegal breeding by the time I started killing people." 

Ginny wanted to stab Tom, to cause him to _really_ hurt for that. Instead, she ordered Tom to spread his legs and applied the five strokes for Hagrid upon Tom's bollocks. When Tom mewled, begging her to stop, she growled. "You're lucky I'm letting you keep those." 

She noticed, however, that Tom's cock bobbed proudly, slapping at his belly every time she hit him. 

"Degenerate," she said with open disgust. "Do you wank to thoughts of that power?" 

Tom tried not to answer, but was soon shaking his head as though he were knocking something off. "Yes, miss," he bit out. 

"Soon you'll be wanking to the thought of how _good_ it feels to be powerless," Ginny promised, and then hit his bollocks another five times. 

"And the last?" she asked. 

"Professor Kettleburn," Tom said. "He was going to report my interest in snakes to the Headmaster." 

For that, Ginny returned to his arse, but hit him hard enough for some of the spots scratched by the knife to open up and bleed. 

"And now for the person you murdered," Ginny said. "Count them." 

She had meant to give him ten strokes for the murder, having already given him thirty, but was angrier than she'd planned. 

Each of the strokes created more blood, and the leather tip of the crop painted lovely red shapes on his arse, thighs, and back. "You've got some lovely art on you, Tom," she said after the first ten. "Like little red hearts." 

The next ten came as pants, as whimpers, and finally, as howls and pleas for mercy. 

"Fifteen, miss! Please!"

Ginny hit him again. "Please what?" 

"Sixteen! Please stop!" 

Ginny could hear the panic in his voice. "No," she said. "You should have thought of the possibility of punishment before you decided to take out your anger on innocent people."

"I'm s- _ouch!_ " 

Ginny hit him again. "You're not sorry; that's why you can't say it."

"Seventeen!" 

The fight went out of Tom at that, and in truth it was going out of Ginny as well. She hit him three more times, and he counted them off. 

When she was done, she pulled him up by the hair and looked into his eyes. "You didn't like that, did you?" 

Tom swallowed. "I don't know, miss." He let himself be hauled back onto his knees. His cock jutted out.

"Some part of you liked it, it seems," Ginny observed, "but your face has some lovely tear tracks as well, so I can understand your confusion."

_I'm gonna love you like nothing you've known,_  
I'm gonna love you, and you all alone.  
Sooner is better than later but lover,   
I'll hover, I'll plan. 

Ginny used Tom's hair as a sort of leash, guiding him to kneel in front of her stool. With a quick charm, she released her clothes so that all Tom could see were her boots, her corset, and skin—lots of skin.

"You've been so focussed on always getting what _you_ want, Tom. Now it's time for you to learn how to please someone else." 

Tom looked up at her, conflict and confusion written on his face. 

Ginny sighed. "I want you to use your mouth to bring me off. Have you ever even seen a cunt before, Tom?" 

Tom shook his head. "No, miss." 

Ginny frowned. Somehow she'd assumed that at some point Tom would have got into somebody's knickers, but then again even the neediest schoolgirls tended to want boyfriends who could at least pretend to care. Which she supposed Tom wouldn't. 

"Alright, Tom. Lesson 1, this is a cunt. It's also called a fanny, or a snatch, or a pussy. Whatever. If you want a girl to let you touch it, only call it what she does—even if it's ridiculous." She pointed at her genitals. "What is this, Tom?" she asked. 

"It's your cunt, miss." 

"Good boy," she said, smirking. She then used two fingers to pull her labia apart. "The most important part of the cunt, Tom, is not the hole," she dipped one finger into her vagina to wet it, "but the clitoris." She rubbed her clit a little bit, then circled around its hood a couple of times. Ginny sighed with pleasure. "Fucking a girl's hole feels good, but usually it's the clitoris which will get her off." She looked at him, noticing how his breathing had shallowed and sped up. She lowered her voice. "Do you want to know a secret, Tom?" 

She grinned openly at the hunger—for secret knowledge, for sex—she saw in Tom's face. 

"Yes, miss," he breathed. 

Ginny bent at the waist so she could whisper in his ear once more. "Some women can have many orgasms, one after another, without the lengthy breaks between that men require." 

Tom let out a high-pitched moan. 

"Incredibly sexy, isn't it, Tom?" Ginny said. "And I'm one of those women. I expect to come more than once before I leave today." She sat back, spreading her legs so that her cunt was well-exposed. "Now shuffle forward and put that clever mouth of yours to work." 

He was inexperienced, of course, but not dull, and he could take direction. Though he started out by lapping broadly across Ginny's vulva, Tom quickly honed in on her clit to rub it rhythmically. 

" _Excellent_ start, Tom," Ginny said, barely restraining her moan. "Now suck on it, just a little, every once in awhile before doing _just_ that." He sucked softly, then thrummed his tongue against her clit before sucking even harder. 

Ginny didn't come close to suppressing the sound of her pleasure at that. She felt Tom hesitate in his surprise and grabbed his hair. "Keep going!" she insisted, pulling him so tight into her pussy that she suspected he might have trouble breathing. 

Her own breathing felt unreliable at this point. She canted her hips up, trying to drive Tom's face through her clitoris. 

A brush of teeth sent her over and she bucked, knocking Tom back on his arse. 

When she recovered her poise, she looked down. She smiled lazily. "That was a wonderful first effort, Tom. Imagine how good you could be with some practice." 

Tom's face, shiny and sticky, reddened. 

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked. 

"No, but…" Tom gave her a horrified look, "I feel proud to have pleased you." 

Ginny's laughter was dark. "You'd make such a good little sex slave," she said, nearly singing. 

Tom's eyes flashed, an angry counterpoint to the blush still on his face, but he said nothing.

"Still," Ginny carried on, "like most sex slaves, I bet you're a little motivated by the hope of your own pleasure, hm?" 

Tom looked down and grunted, "Yes, miss." 

"Look at me, Tom." Tom looked, and Ginny continued. "You're lucky, then, that I enjoy my second orgasm even more than my first." When Tom rocked himself forward, Ginny laughed freely. "Oh no, Tom," she said, "this time there's something more in it for you." She stood, taking crisp steps around the boy on the floor to where his arms were bound, and cancelled the Petrificum upon the rope there. "Arms over your head, will you, Tom?" she said, as if it weren't an order. 

Tom lifted his arms and Ginny quickly bound his wrists back together. 

"Thank you," she said. Tom looked at her incredulously. "And now," she added, "I'll conjure up a pillow for your head…" She did this, and placed it on the floor behind Tom. She took a step back to examine him, face and cock equally red, angry, and eager. He was _delicious_ in his conflicted submission. 

Ginny circled him, enjoying the sound of her boots against the stone. She tapped the top of his buttocks with the crop again; his flinch made her cunt heat even more. 

When she got to his front, she used the crop to guide his face up so that their eyes met. "You're going to pleasure me with that sweet little cock of yours, and you're going to love it." Tom's eyes skittered away in shame at hearing his dick so assessed. Ginny's mouth curved up and she tapped his cheek with the crop to get him to focus on her again. "You're going to love it," she repeated, "but you won't come until I do, understand?" 

Tom's torso shook as he answered, "Yes, miss." 

With that, Ginny eased Tom back so that his lay upon the conjured pillow and lifted his hips so that his legs could stretch forward. She ran the crop up and down his chest, giving quick, soft taps to his nipples. "Let's see how well you like being ridden." 

Ginny had to put down the crop in order to attend to the task. She kneeled over Tom's knees to examine his cock. It stood, curving just a bit to the right, and, young as Tom was, looked the perfect size for Ginny's small hands. She wrapped one hand around it, stroking up and twisting as she reached the end. As Tom's hips jerked up, she let go to hold them down, using her other hand to tug sharply at his balls. "Ah-ah, what did I say about coming, Tom?" 

Tom grimaced. "I’m not allowed to come until you do." 

"Do I look like I'm coming, Tom?" 

"No, miss." 

Ginny was glad to see that this little interlude hadn't diminished the enthusiasm of Tom's cock. "Remember that," she ordered, and took hold of him once more. This time, she budged up so that her cunt hovered above Tom's dick. "Now hold on." 

She eased herself onto his cock. Even as young as he was, he stretched her hole pleasantly. Ginny's breath quickened as she stopped herself from sinking all the way down. Instead, she circled her hips a bit, enjoying the sensation of the cock's head just along the rim of her vagina. She let it pop in and out a few times, then rubbed her clit against it, chuckling at the frustration on Tom's face. 

"What do you want, Tom?" 

"Fuck," Tom bit out. "I want to fuck." 

Ginny grinned. "Wrong answer. You're supposed to want to make me feel good." She knelt up, so that Tom could only feel the heat of her presence rather than the tight slickness he clearly desired. She bent over. "Luckily, a good fuck should feel good to me. If you can manage to concentrate on my pleasure, that is." 

Tom closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself. When Ginny took the crop and tapped his cheek again, he looked up at her, eyes beginning to clear. "I can concentrate, miss. What do you want me to do?" 

"Good _boy_ ," Ginny said and sank down, all the way this time. "Hold still for a few moments." 

She sat there, grinding a bit, relishing the feel of his legs trembling as he fought the urge to thrust. She pulled herself up a bit before dropping down harder, gasping as the head of his cock hit her cervix. She used his dick to massage her walls, savouring the sensation.

"Look at me," she said. "Your cock is such a useful tool, isn't it?" 

Tom was biting his lip, and seemed to have to concentrate to get his eyes to open against the contraction of his face. "Please, miss…" he choked out, desperate. 

"Mm," Ginny replied, and used one of her hands to pull some of her juices forward to her clit. She watched his mouth gape as she circled her clit slowly. "I'm so hot right now, Tom; I feel like my cunt has melted." She bounced softly, letting her clitoris slide against her fingers. "So good, but it could be better." 

Taking a deep breath, she nearly succeeded in bringing a tone of command to her voice. "Now, Tom. Fuck me." 

The first snap of his hips knocked Ginny forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. She shuddered, and pushed off of his chest. "I'm still riding _you_ , remember," she snapped. 

"Yes, miss," Tom said. His normally high voice had deepened to a growl, though, and Ginny wondered how much longer she'd be able to maintain control of him. 

Deciding to make the most of it, she threw her head back and pinched her clit, receiving his thrusts with demanding bounces. She leant forward again, aiming his cock at her G-spot. 

It didn't take long for her to come since she was still sensitive from her first orgasm. When she came, she clamped down on Tom's cock and released a throaty scream. 

Tom's cock pulsed within her; Ginny pulled off of him just before it erupted. She sat beside him, hugging her knees as she watched his face grow slack. 

Tom Riddle was a sleeper. It figured. 

It also made the next steps easier. She dressed herself, then spelled Tom's clothes back on him before waking him. 

"Rise and shine, loverboy," she said. 

Tom blinked at her languidly. 

Ginny smiled cruelly at him. "I can't let you remember this, of course, since it didn't really happen, and might change how you react when Harry gets here." She looked at her smaller self. "Or how you treat _her_ once I've gone." She sighed. "So the memory of this, well, it'll just have to be my own private souvenir." 

Ginny pulled Tom to his feet and sat him on the conjured stool. "That'll be for you, then," she said. "Lovely having you, Tom. Here's hoping you find someone to take you in hand once I'm gone." 

She stepped behind him, aimed, and murmured, " _Obliviate_ ," spelling off his bonds in the next second. 

Ginny mouthed a silent "Good-bye" as she began spinning her Time Turner pendants in reverse.

_This time I'm not only getting, I'm holding my man._


End file.
